


Kidnapping

by imaginativemind29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Day 2, In the Hands of the Enemy, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Tuffnut is kidnapped by the dragon hunters, Viggo has one purpose for him
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is not related to any of my AU's and set some time during RTTE
> 
> Prompt: In the hands of the enemy/kidnapping

Tuffnut strained against the ropes that dug uncomfortably into his skin, but they wouldn’t budge. His wrists were tied tightly together behind his back, a gag trapping his tongue. His nose filled with the musty scent of the sack that covered his head and in the almost blackness it was hard not to stumble over his own feet as he was dragged along by two dragon hunters.

He’d been out for a midnight walk with chicken when the dragon hunters had caught him off guard. He’d tried to run and give a warning to his friends but was knocked out before he could make so much as a sound. He came to again on board of a ship, had been there for some time and now he figured they must have reached some sort of camp. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed already but surely Ruffnut would have noticed he was missing in the meantime and alarmed the others. Tuffnut hoped they wouldn’t take too long to come and find him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tent flapping open.

“We brought you a gift, chief.”

Rough hands pushed him forward and Tuffnut let out a muffled sound as he fell face forward onto the ground. Someone yanked him back up onto his knees and he blinked against the sudden brightness as the sack was removed. He wasn’t surprised to find himself face to face with Viggo Grimborn.

Well face to desk would be more like it from where he was kneeling on the ground. Ryker was there too, standing beside the desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest and the usual grim expression on his face.

“And what would that be?” the dragon hunter chief asked, not even bothering to look up from whatever document he had his nose buried in.

“Dragon rider.” Ryker said, “The male twin. Won’t be of much use to us, it’s the dumb one.”

_Excuse me?_ Tuffnut glared at the elder Grimborn, a thousand retorts burning on the edge of his tongue but with the gag in his mouth he could only do so much as growl in protest. Ryker sneered.

“Now, now, big brother. No need to be impolite. I’m sure he’ll serve his purpose quite nicely.” Viggo finally looked up and smiled. Tuffnut frowned in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

Viggo stood, came to stand in front of him and Tuffnut flinched as the man grabbed his chin, tilted his head up. “As smart as Hiccup may be, he has one weakness. His attachment to people. He’ll do anything to save his little friend.” A chill ran up Tuffnut’s spine as his eyes met Viggo’s, the coldness in them a stark contrast to the soft tone of his voice.

“And it’s going to be his downfall.”

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
